Colors
by Resonant Crimson
Summary: [Kalas x Sagi] Kalas never believed in soulmates. That is... until he met him, and his world exploded with color.


**A/N: **Quick lil thing for a pairing I've enjoyed for quite a few years, but never wrote anything for. Oops. At least that's rectified!

* * *

**Colors**

* * *

Kalas was used to his world being monotonous, full of blacks, whites, and grays. It was said colors would enter his vision when he met his soulmate, and honestly, he didn't believe it. Such a thing wasn't possible, not for him. After his grandfather and brother were slain by the empire, he stopped caring, for anyone. Why should he? Caring about someone only got you hurt in the end.

At least... that's what he believed. Then he met _him. _A kid who wore bright smiles and always tried to see the good side of life. Sagi was an annoying pain in the ass. But when he met the turquoise haired boy, the monotone he got so used to fluttered with vibrant colors. And he could see Sagi's own confusion in comically wide eyes and slightly open mouth. It was actually kind of adorable. Yet when that thought entered Kalas' mind, he quickly shoved it away.

He couldn't care about anyone. _He couldn't_. He was planning to get Malpercio's power, the kind he craved ever since his only family were slaughtered. And if he cared about someone, it would just get in the way. So, he pushed his feelings away, but every damn time Sagi waltzed up to him and gave him even the most casual of touches, Kalas' heart skipped a beat.

The swordsman could try to deny it all he wanted, but he knew. He knew he was falling for him, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Fate wanted them together, so even if Kalas wanted to be cold and not giving a shit, he simply couldn't be that way. Not around Sagi.

He wasn't expecting to be cornered the night before their ragtag group was to leave for Alfard. Kalas was leaning against a beam, the gentle breeze blowing his hair everywhere, and he felt Sagi's presense even before he saw him. The boy came next to him, bright teal eyes looking at him curiously, and Kalas felt his cheeks flush.

"What?" he barks out, looking away to stare at the stars twinkling overhead. "You should be in bed."

"I wanted to see you," Sagi replies easily, shrugging. The pair remain silent for a while, before Sagi speaks again. "I'm not from this time, you know."

"Huh?"

"I'm from a different era... so many things have changed," the boy murmurs, giving Kalas a lopsided smile. "You must think I sound crazy."

"Nah. I've heard weirder," Kalas says with his own nonchalant shrug. "Why do you think you're in this time, then?"

"This is going to sound embarrassing, but... I think I was sent here to meet you. My soulmate." Sagi blushes darkly at those uttered words. "Everything was so bleak until I met you. I love all these colors."

"Eh, I could do without them," Kalas mutters. "But I'm not saying I hate you. I just never thought I'd have one."

"A soulmate?"

"Yep." The blunet shrugs again. "I thought they weren't meant for someone like me."

"Everyone deserves somebody," Sagi says with determination. "I don't care who you are or what you did, no one should be alone."

"Heh. Typical." Kalas looks at Sagi, truly looks at him, and gives him a slight smile. "Kids always have those kinds of dreams."

"I may not be an adult yet, but I'd say I'm smarter than most of them. With everything I've been through, you had to be to survive." Sagi's eyes look far off, like he's remembering something, before he shakes his head. "I know you don't love me, but I don't want you to suffer."

"...Suffer? Me? Haha, what are you talking about?" Kalas laughs, trying to brush off Sagi's words, but he can't. He just... can't. "I'm totally fine."

"I know you're not," Sagi remarks. "I've lost people too, and I know how hard it can be to lose everything."

"..." Kalas remains silent. He looks at Sagi again, and doesn't see a child looking back. He sees someone who dealt with far too much in their young age. "Guess that's why fate stuck us together, huh?"

"I would assume," Sagi murmurs, coming closer to the other. Kalas feels himself tense, but when Sagi simply leans against him, he can't help but feel calm. Relaxed. Safe. "I'll be here for you."

"I... thanks," is all Kalas can utter in reply. He sighs, but can't help to throw his arm around Sagi's shoulders and draw him closer, a puff of laughter bursting from his chest when Sagi squeaks. "Cute."

"C-Cute?" Sagi questions, cheeks darkening. "I'm not-"

Kalas tightens his grip on Sagi's shoulders, simply staring at the sky while Sagi sighs and burrows himself within Kalas' side. He may not want to care about someone, but this damn brat wormed his way in his heart. And even though he's going to betray their group - _and Sagi, his mind supplies _\- he hopes he can be forgiven in the end.

The colors aren't too bad.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
